


something cheesy

by horanghaeyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, TikTok
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horanghaeyoon/pseuds/horanghaeyoon
Summary: Imagine that cute chef on tiktok but it's Mingyu
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	something cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Mingyu as a tiktok chef(???) 
> 
> -dialogue-heavy  
> -Wonwoo's POV (I tried ok????)  
> \- trigger warning // mentions of FOOD

Before you come at me, I only installed tiktok for Architect Saira okay? Because I feel like her videos are more educational and helpful than my actual professor who only talks about his life if he's not degrading our works. 

But I was scrolling on my for you page when this guy suddenly shows up, he was teaching how to cook an enchilada. Wow mukhang masarap so I clicked his profile. 

I didn't realize I was nearing down the last row of his tiktok profile, meaning his oldest videos, when Soonyoung, my roommate, asks me why I'm smiling from ear to ear. 

"Bro it's nothing, I was just looking thru architecture tiktok-"

"You have a tiktok????? YOU? WONWOO JEON OF ALL PEOPLE--?"

"Ssshh!! You're so maingay!"

"SINCE WHEN????" he asked, shocked, then he sat down on my bed, fixing his socks.

"Wait wait, it's not what you think ok? Like I said, it's for architecture stuff, therefore, it's none of your business."

"Ouch bro, you don't have to be brutally honest. But from what I saw, it's not architecture video you're watching. Cooking cooking yung nakita ko eh!" he said as a matter of factly. "Pero masarap ba yan?" oh my god geminis mood shifts. 

"Yeah he looks good."

"I'm asking if masarap yung niluluto niya, I'm not asking if he's your typ--"

"What?? I didn't say he's my type!!" I said, a little more defensive than I should.

"You just said it!" then he laughed. What an ass.

"Oh my god bro I am not having this conversation with you you're psychologizing me again!!"

"I am a psychology student but that is not what we do. Hay."

"I don't care. Umalis ka na nga." I said and it's only fitting because he was just about to leave.

"I will!! Bye Wonwoo, good luck to you and your chef baby boy." WHAT? "And also, since you hurt me not only once, wala kang pasalubong galing Frankie's bleh!" Then he left and shut the door. 

Grabe ang matured. 

"Pero you got your chef baby boy naman di ka na magugutom!" 

"JUST LEAVE!!!!!" di pa pala siya umalis, he's so makulit.

Going back, wala naman akong sinabing type ko siya ah? Di pa? No no no. Pero, he looks good though. But he's kinda??? famous??? Therefore, unreachable. 

AND I DON'T LIKE HIM NGA!!! Why am I even thinking about him?? 

But I'm kinda hungry tho. I want to cook but it sucks I won't be able to follow his recipe, wala kaming stock. 

For the context, Soonyoung and I shares this apartment for like 5 years now??? Ever since we moved together for senior high and now we're college students in the same school as we were in shs so we didn't bother to move out or transfer. 

But now, wala na pala kaming stock. Oh well, Soonyoung didn't tell me where he's headed but I'm certain it's not to the grocery. He's probably got a date who knows. 

So what am I gonna do now? Ayaw ko man, I'm gonna go out to buy stuff. It's not the first time but I'm gonna follow someone's recipe so it's a little different I guess. (Different talaga because I usually buy just the easy too cook/ready to eat stuff.) 

I got my card and my keys and got out of the apartment. Papunta na ako sa parking na nasa basement nitong building namin. 

I was about to text Soonyoung if he wants me to get something for him but I remember our banter kanina so I changed my mind. Bahala siya diyan. 

Trinoma is like 30 minutes away but dito ko trip mag-grocery since dito ako mas familiar. When I arrived, I parked the car and went to Landmark. 

Medyo maraming tao because today is Saturday. I got the push cart and started to roam around. Mamaya na yung para sa food, I checked kasi kanina wala na rin pala kami nung iba toiletries so ito muna unahin ko. 

Shampoo, check. Sabon, check. Toothpaste, check. Hindi ko alam kung anong mayroon kay Soonyoung, kung kinakain niya ba yung toothpaste o ano pero ang bilis maubos. It's like we're more than five people that share one tube. Grabe talaga. 

Tapos na sa toiletries. Snacks? Should I get chips? Yes pero konti lang. Drinks? Yes tama. Pero konting alcohol lang baka ubusin lang din ni Soonyoung tapos magkalat na naman siya. That guy's a handful and living with him feels like loving with a baby. But he's bearable naman, he treats me with stuff minsan and his mom cooks so well tapos dinadalhan kami minsan.

Ok so tapos na yung ibang needs, I'll check na what are the ingredients for. . . Ano nga bang lulutuin ko??? Hala. 

I took my phone out, opened tiktok and typed the chef boy's username, M-i-n-g-y-u c-o-o-k-s 

He's got a lot of pretty good recipes so alin nga ba dito? Dinner. . . uhm. . . ito na lang Tonkatsu na may cheese. Ito lang yung medyo madali ok??

So I got the pork and all the needed condiments. Cheese na lang. Cheese-- wait. Anong cheese? Bakit ang daming cheese? I didn't know there are a lot of different types of cheese??? But I know I need mozzarella cheese ata? pero anong brand naman?? 

Wait I'm gonna call Mo--

"You might want to use Emborg mozzarella cheese for that." a voice from behind said.

"Oh this one? Ok." I took the cheese, turned around and said thank you. 

"You're welcome."

WAIT.

"What? Who are you? And how do you know i need mozzarella cheese?" I was shocked because I don't know him but he knows what I'm looking for. 

"Oh sorry. I noticed lang from your items. Cheesy pork cutlet?"

What? How did he know?

"Yeah? And who are you? How did you know that?" He's wearing a mask that's why I couldn't see his face fully.

"I'm Mingyu, I'm a culinary student. And for the food, I based lang sa ingredients." He said after removing his mask.

And from that I knew. From his voice, his physique, and his smile, that damn smile, with his mesmerizing set of canines. I knew I'm inlove.

"WAIT NO!! Hindi pwede!" then I turned around

"Anong no? I said I'm a culinary student tapos hindi pwede? You're funny." 

"Stop!" he was shocked. 

"Ok na, I got what I need. Thank you." And then I prepared to leave.

"Wait! Wonwoo right?" 

WHAT NOW? I stopped pushing the cart and turned to him once again. No he knows my name?

"How do you know me?" and when I thought this encounter couldn't get any weirder, I was wrong. 

"I knew because you're on my notifications, then I checked your profile--"

"Sinusundan mo ba ako?!"

"What? No! Di ko naman alam na nandito ka. Nag-grocery lang din ako tapos kukuha lang din ako ng cheese." then he showed me the cheese. 

"Ok??? You're right, I'm Wonwoo and I need to go." 

"Sandali lang naman!" for a guy who makes kwela cooking videos with his motto "Don't give up" for those who finds in difficult to cook, and kulit niya sa personal. 

"What do you need from me? Ok I admit I'm kinda your fan I like your videos, and I'm doing your recipe, but that's it. It was nice meeting you. Now if you'll excuse me, magbabayad na ako, mahaba pa yung pila."

"Ang dami mo namang sinabi, yes or no lang naman kailangan ko kapag inaya kitang mag-dinner?"

Oh my god. Are you kidding me? I was stunned for a moment.

"Won?"

"Oh yes? Ano yon?" sige magbingi-bingihan ka pa.

"Pwede ba tayong mag-dinner?" he looks so shy. Ang laking tao mahiyain?

"Date?" WONWOO JEON. Napako na lang talaga yung mga paa ko sa sahig dahil sa hiya and everything. 

"Uhm yeah?" OH MY GOSH HE'S BLUSHING SIREN SIREN WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO

"Sure." WONWOO JEON!!! (2) 

"Talaga?" How can I resist this cute human being????

"Ayaw mo? Sige wag--"

"No! Thank you." Then he smiled, again, for the nth time. Hindi pa sumakit panga nito? And speaking of panga, look at that--

"So pila na tayo? Tapos, saan mo gustong kumain?" 

My day dreaming was interrupted but ok. Magbabayad na nga pala. 

"Ano, ikaw bahala. You're the chef here, malamang ikaw may alam saan masarap kumain." 

"Sige tara sa place ko." 

"Ok." 

WAIT WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> 1.3k word vomit what do you think? Ang gulo ng pov kasi ako talaga yan na may little to nothing touch of Wonwoo(WHAT??) anw, thanks for reading :)) AND trashy talaga ako mag-isip ng title. Nasanay kasi ako na title muna then doon ko huhugutin lahat(news writing lmao) pero iba kasi to deba so ayun na nga. Mianhaeee~
> 
> Anw, questions? Thoughts? Violent reactions? Chour bye.


End file.
